Template talk:Store
Please file requests as shown: Store Name (pending) Insert blurb about your experience with stores and how honest you are with your customers. ~~~~ Be reminded that the administrators have the rights to remove the privilege of this template at any time. ---- Cafe K (Accepted) Err, couldn't you just go through the market stands and check the records? Anyway, I'm quite active in terms of trade. My store has already had 3 customers in less than a week. I also visit other people's markets, e.g. for items I need for rank-ups. (Tires for example). Customers are always satisfied, and Uiuiuy even gave me a tip. (Thanks if you're reading!) 00:06, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :To get out of this Uncyclopedia mood, I'll go check up on your store and its history. 01:37, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::Sounds like a good idea. 01:38, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :::Now your store is a complete mess. ;) 01:42, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I know, but at least mine hasn't got people running around going "WATCH OUT! DON'T SPILL THOSE...oops, too late..." :P 01:45, 1 April 2009 (UTC) The 35Store (Accepted) I just opened my store and I have already made a few trades. I don't try to cheat people and have developed my own Loyalty Card. 01:39, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :The Loyalty Card does not affect the approval, but you're in anyway. You have been managing this store quite well in a very organized and professional manner. 02:13, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Qazshop (Accepted) Hi! Approval? Thanks! :Accepted. 19:19, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Bargain Busters 1 (Accepted) Accepted? I've got business so far, you know. :I was waiting for you to ask. Accepted. 21:16, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Joaq96 minimarket (Rejected) i love trading with people.i started with my mum at her store. :You have no customers. Rejected. 18:20, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Brick Stop Super Market (Accepted) Accept me i got about 5 costumers. :Okay, I think you're ready now. 23:00, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Ok So I Can put on the little template?? I think so. Boidoh 18:01, 13 April 2009 (UTC)Boidoh MackMoronMarket (Accepted) ive had several customers, many of which come several times, and have even created my own lottery and Birth day program. I always update my page, so people can get what they want. And i wont ever be happy until the customer is happy... :I have observed your actions and the results turned out positive. Accepted. 01:18, 16 April 2009 (UTC) User:German77/jugerman store(Accepted) I have 3 customers last week i sell 3 ruby and 20 nails :All right, in that case...you're in 14:00, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Troyl's Junk Yard (Accepted) I'm extremely honest with customers and i have experience in stores outside of mln wiki. I've now had a total of 6+ customers counting the one that didn't know how to use register and ordered from the questions page. Troyl ( Troyl's Junk Yard) 22:49, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :Woot! Good for you. You're in. 14:00, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Bobertbojo2's SHOP OF UNKNOWN (Rejected) Ok. Link to shop is in the heading. I have three customers now. I think I am ready for you to say I am Approved. Bobertbojo2 14:51, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :Your shop is looking great, but you still need a few more customers before I approve. Once you reach five or six, please ask again. I apologize if I'm beginning to frustrate you, but it takes patience, honesty, and customers to get the shop approved. 18:34, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Okay. I can live with that. Collecting Store (Rejected) I look at everyones store to see if they have anything interesting. I look for Pipes & Gypsum. I am honest with customers I give clicks as soon as I am informed Customers that are buying are satisfied with what their getting 06:29, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I know I may not be an admin, but i do know you need at least five customers. you only have three (I'll buy something from you if you buy something from me!) Bobertbojo2 23:58, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :bobertbojo2 was correct. A few more customers, and you'll be ready for the template. Sorry! 23:26, 11 May 2009 (UTC) K-99990 (rejected) Store Name:The Noob's Shop Well 2 people have bought stuff at my shop, but i have bought some times on other people shop for upgrading my shop and to level up on ranks(BIONICLE) -- 21:34, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Rejected. Please come back when you have at least five customers. 02:57, 16 May 2009 (UTC) The Hypnotic Mart (accepted) I am trustworthy to my customers. If I don't have the items in my inventory, I inform my customers that I do not have the items and ask them if they would like the items back. In some cases, customers have waited for my items to come into stock. Others just want their items back immediatly. No one has complained to me yet of any problems. My best customers are Kiriluser and Boidoh.-- (talk) 15:11, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :Please provide a link to your store; thanks. 01:34, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::here is the link The Hypnotic Mart.-- 04:14, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::Thank you. The store is in good working order and with honest administration. Accepted. 00:38, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Super trade Paradise (accepted) I am a trustworthy store keeper, I don't rip off any one!!! I update my shop everyday and if I get something new I inform my customers what's new at Super Trade Paradise. I trade within 1 to 2 days of a deal or you get a bonus item from my store. My best traders are , , , and BillfredB. Nobody has complained about my store so far. Kyleman7558 (talk) 06:29, 6 June 2009 (UTC)User:Kyleman7558Kyleman7558 (talk) 06:29, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :Please provide a link to your store. 01:34, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::here is a the link Super Trade Paradise-- 03:53, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::I see your store has gotten a bit of a personal attack from a spammer. I'm getting on his case at the moment, and in the meantime, you'd be happy to know that your store has been accepted. 00:48, 18 June 2009 (UTC) MLN elves (rejected) We are dedicated to mln and love to help you and many others through the net work I update my shop ( mostly every day ). MY most dedicated and trust worthy worker is nastajia12 We have been none public as a professional group for 2 years. Also i have had 6 customers today off an advertisement outside MLN advertisement :I'm sorry, but I see no record of your trades in MLNWiki. 00:50, 18 June 2009 (UTC) The Noob's Shop (accepted) hey its me again :) well i have had some customers and i really like trading so can my shop can get approved now :) Heres the link to my shop: The Noob's Shop And for the shop talk here: The Noob's Shop Talk -- 00:19, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Nice store. It's a bit disorganized, but that doesn't keep you from getting accepted. 00:51, 18 June 2009 (UTC) thanks:)-- 03:23, 18 June 2009 (UTC) The Alpha Store (accepted) Well, where to start. The Alpha Store got 5 customers within it's first 2 days of being open. It has the largest selection of items on the MLN wiki, as well as the lowest prices(In most cases). I am on this wiki a lot, and people trust me. I sometimes even give out xtra items for free! Thank you for considering. However, only members can buy from the store. This is mainly just to keep out the unwanted IP's and users. 01:00, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :The Alpha Store also just got a Barnstar. 19:28, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yipes. I'm surprised you haven't asked earlier. The header speaks for itself. 23:23, 21 June 2009 (UTC) MLN elves (rejected) We are dedicated to mln and love to help you and many others through the net work I update my shop ( mostly every day ). MY most dedicated and trust worthy worker is nastajia12 We have been none public as a professional group for 2 years. Also i have had 5 Customers and there is a record of this on my market page. :I see exactly 5 customers, none of which have made a purchase. 23:23, 21 June 2009 (UTC)